Legacy
by Psalm 136
Summary: Five years after the war ended, Harry, Ron and Hermione are invited to speak at a Hogwarts graduation, and teach that year’s Head Boy a thing or two about life, love and what it means to move on.


Title: Legacy

**Title: Legacy**

**Author: Psalm 136**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Five years after the war ended, Harry, Ron and Hermione are invited to speak at a Hogwarts graduation, and teach that year's Head Boy a thing or two about life, love and what it means to move on.**

**Disclaimer: The only character that belongs to me is Andy Lyons. Harrison West, Louis Kadoka, Shiri Scott, Cadoan Berkeley, etc, etc belong to their respective owners.**

**Author's Note: This is DH compliant, but it is also AU. Most of the stories I tell through the characters are from Virtual Hogwarts, an online RPG community, so some things that happened on that site wouldn't have happened in canon.**

"Andrew Micah Lyons, if you don't get your half-wit arse up within the next five seconds, I bloody swear I'm going to dye your afro red again."

Andy's eyes flew up, and he pushed himself into a sitting position, hands up in a 'ninja' position to protect himself. He glared at the blonde who was bent over laughing and tossed his blankets away. For effect, Andy picked up his pillow and sent it flying in his friend's direction. He missed, of course, but that wasn't the point.

"Harrison, I swear, if there wasn't breakfast in the Great Hall, I would kill you right now." He growled murderously and stood up, finding his crumpled up white uniform shirt and buttoning it up.

Harrison West flicked his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Andy, mate, you wouldn't kill me. You're still Head Boy, and have a reputation to uphold. I'm safe." He smiled sweetly. "Besides, I hear blood doesn't look good on dark skin like yours." Just to make Andy even more frustrated, Harris reached over and pretended to dust off his friend's Samoan skin.

Andy grumbled something unintelligible underneath his breath as he finished getting ready. Yeah, Harris was right about one thing, though. He was Head Boy, and he had a reputation to uphold for one last day. Today was graduation, and he had to make a speech. Of course, he'd written his speech weeks ago, editing it as the days went by, but he'd come up with something pretty brilliant. He was still nervous though. Being Head Boy sucked because you had to talk to people. Lame.

As the two Hufflepuff boys walked into their common room and out into the hallway, they were unusually silent. Their normal custom was to be loud and obnoxious and completely disrupt everyone else's day. Then, they would eat themselves into oblivion, and then prank some unlucky first year to work off the calories. No one ever minded because the pranks were generally harmless, and the two boys were so popular, people felt **honored** to be pranked and humiliated by them.

At least, that's what Andy and Harrison told themselves to sleep at night.

"I heard Harry Potter was coming to speak at graduation." Harrison brought up randomly.

If Andy wasn't imagining things, then his afro definitely just stood up on end. His eyes bugged out of his head and he stopped walking, staring at his best friend. "What?!" He nearly shrieked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Harrison asked absently. "Must have slipped my mind."

Andy raked his fingers through his hair, his nerves magnified by about twenty. A million thoughts were shooting through his mind and he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. It had been tolerable when he'd heard rumors that one of the famous Weasleys was going to give a speech, but Harry Potter himself…? That was just unreal. Suddenly, he lost his appetite, even for his favorite food: a roast beef sandwich with mustard and cherries.

Yeah, he knew he was like a pregnant woman with his weird cravings.

He felt as though he was walking to his doom as he entered the Great Hall and saw all of the people. Parents were there, eating with their graduating children, and a few of the muggle parents were looking dazedly at their new surroundings. Andy swallowed and bravely marched over to his parents and older sister, Katie. He sat next to them and laid his head down on the table.

"Andy, what's wrong?" His mother asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing!" He said breezily, his head still against the wood. "I just heard Harry flipping Potter is going to give a speech and I'm going to meet him and all that." He lifted his head slightly and let it fall.

His mother shook her head and filled up a plate for her son. "Really, Andrew, you can be ever so dramatic." She scolded him lightly. "This will be a good experience for you. You never know; you might impress him and he'll offer you a job at the Ministry. You know how he's close friends with Minister Weasley."

"Mum…" He whined. "I don't want to work at the Ministry, much less under Percy Weasley. I've told you a million times I think he's daft!"

"Son," His father cut in. "Just don't worry about it. Focus right now on this moment, and eat your breakfast. And you do, after all, still have to introduce us to that girlfriend of yours. You never stop talking about her at home or when you send letters. It's been two years and we have yet to meet her and her parents."

Andy nodded wordlessly as he dug into his food. His mum had sprinkled salt and pepper on his scrambled eggs just the way he liked it, and he smiled to himself. His mum could always be too critical, but she knew the kind of things that mattered when he needed a mum.

"So, Andy, how's it feel to finally graduate from this place?" His elder sister, Katie, was looking around with a fond smile on her face. She had been out in the real world for three whole years, and always had praised Hogwarts for preparing her perfectly for it.

"Well," He washed his food down with a gulp of milk. "It hasn't quite hit me yet. It just feels like I'm coming home for a summer, and then I'll be back. But feeling this baby," He tapped his Head Boy badge. "Doesn't quite fit with that. I don't know, really."

Katie looked around conspiratorially and leaned in with a grin. "Have you asked Shiri yet?"

At the mention of his girlfriend, Andy shook his head. "Not yet. I think I might be chickening out." He admitted, wolfing down the rest of his food so he wouldn't have to talk about it. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand (eliciting a scolding from his mother), he stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Don't worry, Andy, I'm right here."

Andy turned around to see his girlfriend, Shiri, standing right there. She was beaming, her hair radiant and glorious as always, looking rather beautiful in her ordinary uniform. He grinned and hugged her. "Just the person I was looking for." He took her hand and led her to the table. "Mum, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Shiri Scott. Shiri, these are my parents."

Right as his girlfriend and his parents were making nice, he suddenly felt like he could relax. He'd known his parents would like Shiri. Andy and Shiri were a lot alike in some ways. They were both quieter people, though Andy's mischievous streak rose to the surface around his friends, and they had similar temperaments. Shiri was just a person that everyone could like, Andy thought. She was hard-working, devilishly intelligent, and hilariously witty, not to mention charming and personable. One had to be, to become Head Girl. Yeah, they were a living cliché, but he didn't mind.

"Mr. Lyons, Ms. Scott," Headmistress McGonagall caught their attention, her manner stern and austere as always. "If you would come with me; the ceremony will begin shortly." She greeted Andy's parents, and then started towards the doors.

Andy's hand found Shiri's out of habit as they followed the headmistress, and he looked down at her with a smile. She always managed to calm him down, and just her being present helped his nerves. He simply forgot about everything that had been worrying him, and all he focused on was the fact her hand was calm, and a little cold, and how she didn't mind that his hand was a little sweaty. She was just amazing like that, after all. She didn't mind the small things that he worried about, and she always managed to make him stop worrying.

"As I'm sure you've heard," McGonagall began, her voice almost soothing in its familiarity in this unfamiliar situation. "Harry Potter, and Ronald and Hermione Weasley have been invited to speak. As the custom goes, you'll have some time to talk to them and get some advice. During the ceremony, they will speak first, and then you, Ms. Scott, and then finally, you, Mr. Lyons. I do hope you are prepared." She eyed them.

"Don't worry, Professor." Shiri smiled. "I proofread Andy's speech myself."

"Oh, you're funny." He muttered, glancing around uncomfortably as they walked outside, where bleachers and a stage had been set up for the graduation ceremony.

Andy's mouth went bone dry when he saw three people standing on the stage already, talking amongst themselves. Who wouldn't have recognized that messy black hair, undeniable red hair, and bushy brown hair? He found it hard to walk normally, and Shiri gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She was probably just as nervous as he was, but she appeared to be completely calm, a perfect picture of what a Head Girl and a girlfriend should be. He smiled at her when she glanced up at him.

"Ah, Professor, it's wonderful to see you again." Harry Potter greeted McGonagall with the deference a student would give a teacher.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," McGonagall smiled and shook their hands. "Congratulations on both of your marriages."

"Thank you." Harry slipped his hands into his slacks' pocket. "Ginny apologizes that she couldn't be here today. She seems to have been struck down by a sad case of pneumonia."

"Give her my condolences." McGonagall's stern look softened slightly, and then she looked to Andy and Shiri and gestured them forward.

The two seventeen-year-olds stepped forward nervously, their eyes shifting from one celebrity to the next. Shiri seemed to come to her senses from her shellshock and she smiled warily.

"Um, hello. I'm… uh, Shiri Scott." She wanted to smack her forehead for sounding so stupid. "And this is Andrew Lyons."

Andy managed to unstick his throat long enough to give a nervous smile and a nod. "Hi." He said, oh, so intelligently. "It's an honor to meet you."

The little conversation that was going on was cut off as a few seventh-years came rushing out of the castle. "Professor McGonagall! Professor!"

McGonagall wasn't surprised. She shook her head slightly. "Mr. Lyons, if I find any evidence that you, Mr. West, or Mr. Kadoka has anything to do with _this _seventh-year prank…"

Andy knew she couldn't do anything; he was graduating today. But her dark tone of voice was a little scary.

"_This_ prank?" Harry asked, amused.

Andy grinned secretly. "Currently, my best mate, Harrison, is dressed in a stolen Hufflepuff mascot costume, using his wand to spray Hufflepuff colors all over the Great Hall and everyone present. Meanwhile, Lou, Cadoan, and Owen are giving everyone a good, nostalgic moment by reminding them of when everyone was acting really weird and getting all seven of the deadly sins and Janus Sparhawk sang, "I'm Too Sexy"." For a half-blood who remembered the incident in his second year, it was freaking hilarious.

So, appropriately, Andy was chuckling. Shiri didn't look too impressed, but **Ron Weasley** and **Harry Potter** were amused. She rolled her eyes, huffing.

"So hopeless." She muttered to Andy.

"Ronald! It's not funny." Hermione drew herself up to her full height, which was no match for Ron's six-foot-two frame, but her presence filled in what she lacked in height. "Pranks are mindless and unintelligent, especially seventh-year ones."

Ron sobered slightly, but Harry continued grinning, mildly impressed. Even Fred and George hadn't done something of that magnitude while they were still in school, excluding their last prank.

The awkward moment broken by Andy's admittance of the prank, Hermione smiled at the two Heads and started a new conversation. "So, what houses are you two in?"

"I'm a Hufflepuff." Andy stated proudly. "And this poor chickie," He mussed up Shiri's hair. "Is in Ravenclaw."

"You know," Hermione absently slipped her arm through her husband's. "I always wanted to be in Ravenclaw. Do you enjoy school?" She asked Shiri.

"Oh, yes!" And with that, the two women started their own conversation, and completely lost the three men.

"You know, I like school too," Andy commented to Harry, forgetting for a moment that Harry was, in fact, the savior of the entire world. "But that's just…"

"Completely unreasonable?" Harry filled in when Hermione got so very excited that Shiri had started to read Hogwarts: A History.

"Yeah." Andy agreed.

Ron shook his head. "She's going bonkers. She loves working at the Ministry, but she really misses school. I think she's going to leave me for someone smarter." He grinned, obviously joking. He turned back to Andy. "Are we supposed to be giving you advice or something?"

Andy laughed, shrugging. "I don't know. I don't even know why I'm Head Boy."

"I think it's the hair." Harry suggested. He sobered after a quick chuckle. "Anyway, advice. Ron?"

The red-haired man shrugged. "Since you're obviously going out with Ms. Scott over there, fight for what matters, but let the small things slide. She's not perfect, and she does need you, even if she doesn't want to admit it. And always remember: you're wrong and she's right." Coming from a married man, it might have sounded ridiculous, but Ron knew something about dealing with a woman who was smarter than he was.

Andy nodded, a little knocked by the change in conversation. However, he sucked in every word. He was so confused about what was ahead, and he was so scared because he really wanted to ask Shiri the one question that might finish him off, but he didn't know how to do it. He had no idea what he wanted to do with his life, and even with his above-average NEWT scores, he didn't think he was going to even get an interview anywhere.

Harry shifted uncomfortably and glanced around. "I only have one thing to say to you: the only things that matter in life are the things that don't leave you when death faces you." His voice was soft, and his eyes were far away. He was reliving all of the horrible images that visited him in his dark dreams, and he gave an involuntary shudder.

Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder, his face concerned. Harry returned to the real world with a jolt, and the tense moment passed.

"Wait, you were that kid." Andy gestured to Harry. "In my first year, you were a sixth year and I'd gotten stuck in the trick stair."

"What?" Ron asked.

Andy glanced at Ron. "I had been rushing to get to double Transfiguration, and I forgot about the stair. Everyone was already in class, and I was stuck there for two hours. I'd overslept, and hadn't even gotten breakfast, and I hadn't eaten dinner the night before because I was trying to finish an essay. I was starving." Andy smiled slightly as he remembered the day. "And then comes this older kid who pretty much frees me, sends me to the kitchens and turns in my essay for me."

Harry looked bashful. "I remember thinking you looked like some sort of mushroom with that hair."

Ron grinned, and it was that moment when Hermione and Shiri came back and joined the men. Shiri's eyes were bright, and her smile was blinding. Andy put an arm across her shoulders.

Hermione smiled. "You two have proven yourselves to make Head Boy and Girl. Don't give up, even though you're done with school. I'm so happy that Hogwarts is still turning out good people." She looked a bit mischievous. "Technically, it'd be wrong to say this, but if you need letters of recommendation for university or other schools, we'd be willing to write them."

"Thank you so much." Andy said, suddenly relieved. Even though he had no idea what he wanted to do, it was nice to know that when he did figure it out, he'd make it.

"Of course." Hermione touched his shoulder in an almost motherly way. "I know you're supposed to get some advice from this, but I don't really know what to say that you don't already probably know. We're still trying to figure it out as we go, but if there's something you want, don't wait."

A short, deep moment passed, and then Ron asked, "Hermione, are you trying to say something?"

"Not at all, Ronald. Not at all." She smiled sweetly, and Shiri sniggered.

Andy crossed his arms over his chest, glancing over his shoulder when he heard the doors to the castle open. Parents and students started to trickle out, and all of the seventh-year students went to sit before lining up in the designated areas for them to accept their diplomas. Harry glanced down at his watch and nodded.

"We should probably get going." He sighed. "Might as well get this over with."

"What, there are bad perks to being a hero?" Shiri asked.

"No." Ron cut in. "He just gets nervous in front of people."

"Ronald Weasley, I will hex you to hell and back." Harry grumbled as he led the small group towards the stage and the specially placed five seats in the front. He sat down, Hermione and Ron on his right, Andy and Shiri on his right.

McGonagall's speech was short and contained all of the usual clichés: you are now at a crossroad, you must make a choice to gain greatness in your life, and I know you are all capable of it. Then, she said, "And now, I would like to introduce Mr. Harry Potter."

His speech was very brief. "My school life was different than yours, and I hope you realize how, sometimes, mundane things are better than the extraordinary, but sometimes, you have to reach for better things. You won't be happy working a dead end job. Take a risk, and if you fail, at least you didn't stand in the same spot, complacent. At least you tried, and even in the darkest of times, good things can come of it." He introduced Ron.

Ron regaled a few amusing stories of growing up in Hogwarts, and gave a few light-hearted comments for the future, and Hermione stressed the importance of finding something you care about and working hard for it. Then came Andy's turn to speak, and he nervously walked up to the podium.

He smiled slightly when he heard his mates in the audience, cheering his name. He looked down at the crumpled piece of parchment he'd written his speech on, and scanned the words. It all seemed so impersonal, now that he was standing in front of the people he'd spent seven years with. He tucked the parchment back into his pockets, and faced the crowd.

"It's hard to describe seven years of memories. I'll be honest; most of mine aren't good. Growing up sucks, and you have to deal with things like puberty and these developing things for the opposite sex. You have to deal with classes and teachers who don't really understand what we're going through, and it all seems so unfair. You wonder how you'll ever get through the next day, let alone all of Hogwarts."

Andy found himself glancing down at the Golden Trio. **The** Harry Potter was leaning back casually, his arms over his chest in a permanent gesture that he didn't feel safe, and one leg tossed over the other. Ron was holding Hermione's hand, and even though they'd been friends for so long, and even though they were married, they would stay together, because that was what mattered. All three of them were the best of friends, and hadn't deserted each other when it mattered. They'd defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort himself, and had freed an entire world.

Still, even with that, they were people. Ron and Hermione bickered like a married couple, and Harry had his moments when he was a million miles away, still consumed by his dark memories. Ron was far more serious than any other twenty-two year old Andy had ever met, and Hermione was… she had an ethereally calming presence about her that had been carefully constructed for her two friends. But they went through every day of their lives, free of a threat that had loomed over them their entire lives. They took it one day at a time.

Andy cleared his throat and continued. "But we all did grow up. We're going to go in so many different directions. I don't know where I want to go, or what I want to do, and I know most of you are in the same boat as I am. I wish I had some strong advice for you, but all I've got is this: we have to believe things are going to come together, and have the strength to go out and get what we want." His eyes strayed to Shiri as he said this.

"So, I'm just going to leave you guys with this: it feels like everything that ever mattered to us is now over, and this is the end. This is only the beginning, and I wish I could say that we're all prepared, but let's be honest, some of us aren't, which I'm sure our professors would attest to." He grinned as a small laugh bubbled up from the audience.

"It's been a great run, guys. Thanks. It's been an honor being a prefect and Head Boy." He smiled, trying to fight the tears that were burning in his eyes. He stepped off of the stage, and he felt an incredible warmth surge through him as appreciative applause came from his peers.

Shiri, not usually the bold sort, grabbed him by the hand and pulled him in for a mind-blowing kiss in front of their peers. They pulled away blushing and stuttering. After a few failed attempts of saying something profound after a kiss like that, he shuffled over to his seat and sat there, flushed.

Andy watched Shiri as she gave her speech. He practically had it memorized, since she had practiced it in front of him for hours and hours, but she still looked so stunning when she was speaking in front of people. She was quieter and more soft-spoken than he was, but she had an amazing presence on stage from her dance. She was a fantastic ballerina, and wanted to dance professionally. He completely believed that she would make it, and that wasn't even the boyfriend side of him talking.

"I came here, wanting nothing more than to learn everything I could, and I was pleasantly surprised when I understood that there was so much here to learn. Forget books and studies and classes; it was here that I learned what it meant to be a friend, how to stand up for myself and for someone else, and how to let someone lean on me and how to lean on someone else." She smiled to herself, and Andy liked to believe that she was thinking about him.

"I don't know if the rest of you learned those things, but I hope you did. I hope you now know how much it means when someone else stands at your side unconditionally. I hope you are equipped to walk through this world because you have the friends you made here. In ten years, when we're back here once more, and we all see each other again, I hope you're happy. Happiness isn't just getting a job, getting married and having children. It isn't having the best house or the best broom or having the most money. Happiness is walking through the door at the end of the day and knowing that you were the best person you could be and you did the best you could."

Shiri took a shaky breath; Andy could see she was so nervous. "So, graduating class of 2002, I wish you the best of luck in your future. Remember the good times we had. Remember all of the great pranks. Remember Quidditch. Don't forget the things that matter, learn from what has hurt you, and continue to walk forward. All good things must come to an end, and I am very sorry this good thing had to end, but I look forward to seeing all of you gaining the greatness I know you're capable of. It's been an honor knowing you all."

Andy smiled as people clapped and cheered. He stood to give her a hug and felt her shaking against him. Poor girl. She had never mastered being confident in front of people when it came to talking.

"You did brilliantly, Shiri." He whispered in her ear as they walked to join the other students in lining up to officially graduate. He had to say goodbye to her as he took his place between two girls from Ravenclaw with whom he was't familiar with. However, he greeted them quietly and saw his friends and classmates graduate.

Cadoan Berkeley beamed as he accepted his diploma.

Megan Craft (the mean, stupid girl who'd stolen his first kiss while lying to her mother that Andy was her boyfriend… the two had been arguing and she'd tackled him behind a counter in a store… yeah, long story) had this tiny smile on her face and Andy swore she was going to dance.

Owen Farraday tried to contain how relieved he was to have actually graduated. He had better grades than Andy did, but he was just neurotic like that.

Louis Kadoka, still splashed with Hufflepuff colors, was grinning and hollered something about how Hufflepuff was the best house. Stupid git, he was, Andy thought fondly.

And then, finally it was his turn. McGonagall said, "Andrew Lyons graduates with an EE average, with Prefect and Head Boy honors."

Andy walked up on stage and accepted his diploma, and a handshake from the headmistress. He smiled, a little unnerved by all of the people watching him. He walked across the stage to the other side, and stepped down with the graduated ones. Soon, it was all over, and they had all graduated. It was over.

Andy grinned as he gave Harrison a bear hug. The blonde pointed his wand at his own throat. "Sonorus." He paused and took a huge breath. "ONE, TWO, THREE!" And with that, everyone tossed their wizard's hats into the air with a holler.

Andy spent most of the next hour mingling with his friends and his family. He posed for pictures, hugged people, and shared a few kisses with Shiri, holding her hand the entire time. He loved her, you know. He really did. It wasn't hard. She was just one of those lovable people. But he really did. She was his best friend, and to not have her with him for the rest of his life would be to lose himself.

As he watched her interact with their friends and her friends and even his obnoxious friends, he couldn't help himself. He tugged on her hand lightly, and then walked over near the lake, where there were fewer people. She looked up at him, her eyes strangely hopeful. She could assume what he wanted to talk to her about, but she didn't want to have false hope, and yet, she found herself welling up with it.

"Shiri… I meant to do this tonight, because I'd have my guitar, and I love playing for you, but…" He trailed off, and began to sing a song he'd written himself, for her. He had a soft tenor, and didn't like to sing much, but for her, he would. She liked it, too.

_One day, it began when I needed something._

_I tried to eat something, but it wasn't that._

_I took a drink of water, but that didn't calm my thirst._

_I laid down to rest, but couldn't fall asleep._

_Then I saw you, and suddenly, everything was right._

_You smiled, and I could have died happy, right then._

_I didn't need anything for the rest of my life,_

_Because as long as you smile, there's enough joy for us both._

_One day, when I truly needed someone,_

_I searched around, but found no one there._

_I tried to talk to my mates, but it didn't help._

_I tried to forget, but the nightmares returned._

_Then I saw you, and suddenly, everything was right._

_You smiled and I could have died happy, right then._

_I don't need anything for the rest of my life,_

_Because as long as you smile, there's enough joy for us both._

Shiri had tears in her eyes. She'd never had a boy write a song for her, much less one about her. Come to think of it, Andy was her first real boyfriend. He'd written her love letters, brought her flowers, comforted her when she was sick and was a constant source of love. She had never thought she'd be so stupid as to think she was in love when she was in her teens, but she really loved him. She knew all of his dark secrets and the darker side of his personality, but she still wanted to spend every day with him.

"Oh, Andy." She whispered and hugged him. "I love it when you sing. And you're a wonderful songwriter."

"Well," He shifted slightly as he hugged her back. "I was writing about something pretty amazing, after all." Suddenly, he recalled Hermione's words about not waiting for something he really wanted. He fumbled for a small box in his pocket and he dropped to his knees right there. "Shiri," He choked slightly. "I love you. Honestly and really and truly. I do. I just can't think of any better way of spending the rest of my life than with you. I don't care how long we wait or anything, I just want to marry you. Will you? I mean, marry me?" He stumbled over his words and flushed, opening the box.

The ring had a tiny diamond, and he was ashamed he couldn't get something better. He'd worked so hard for that over the summer and sold his old guitar, along with most of his books and movies. He'd even sold his muggle TV. He'd done everything for her, and was just really hoping for…

Shiri stared, open-mouthed at the ring, and then nodded. Harrison had let her in on this little secret, and she'd had weeks and weeks to think about it. She cried about it and angrily discussed it with her friends, and at the end of it, it was all she really wanted. She nodded.

"Yes." The word seemed foreign and odd, but she said it anyway. "Yes, I'll marry you, Andy!" Her voice turned to a high squeal as she threw her arms around him.

**XXX**

Andrew Lyons died seventy-one years, four months, and twelve days later. He had worked his way up to the position of curator at the Greater Wizarding Museum in Dublin, Ireland, where his wife, Shiri Scott had taught dance lessons to hundreds of young girls. He had fathered two children, Julia Lyons-Farraday and Harrison Lyons, named for his best mate, and was survived by seven grandchildren.

The defining factor of his life had been this: he loved his Shiri, and she had loved him in return. Other than that, nothing had truly mattered.


End file.
